


NOCTURNE CONTAGION

by WUTBOIWHOISDIS



Series: HAZBIN HOTEL WEREWOLF AU [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, Horror, Multi, No Demonic Influence, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/pseuds/WUTBOIWHOISDIS
Summary: In 2021, A new strain of rabies was found in a secret medical lab in the town of Penkurth, New Jersey. After an experiment messed up, a new virus has accidentally been released on the town, causing havoc.Charlie and her friends are having a great time in college. She loves Vaggie, Angel is a scumbag, Alastor is Alastor, Husk doesn't give a damn, and Nifty has set herself for life. The Hazbin's are the bestest of friends, and they'll never change that.But everything does change when they come face to face with the monsters of the town. And themselves.The wolves are out.Please comment.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: HAZBIN HOTEL WEREWOLF AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105448
Comments: 33
Kudos: 13





	1. PENKURST (INTRO)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueKindaLove19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueKindaLove19/gifts).



> Here it is, NOCTURNE CONTAGION. Inspired by the amazing horror genre and other werewolf movies, with a special science twist. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Penkurst, New Jersey.

The intern walked through the halls with haste. She fumbled with several documents in her arms, keeping them from falling with what could only be recognized as a special skill of carrying things. The halls were dimly lit with lights panels, about three of them were out and needed to be replaced. The intern's heels clacked on the white tile floor, the sound drowning out the uncomfortable hum of the lights. The walls were lined with doors, some leading to testing areas and some even led to procedure-like rooms, where patients would get surgery in a hospital. But she wasn't headed to any of those rooms. The important one was all the way at the end of the corridor.

She opened up a door to a lab labeled with a yellow warning sign that read:

**DANGER: ONLY CERTIFIED LAB EMPLOYEES BEYOND THIS POINT**

The person she was looking for was a man that had a white lab coat on. He was in his late sixties with grayed hair, with a lab coat that was worn due to experience. He was writing something down with a pen on a clipboard, despite the clipboard being placed on a table and removing half its purpose. Next to him was another intern with shaggy dark brown hair and caucasian skin.

The female intern was fair skinned and blonde, hair put up in a bun. She called out to the older scientist.

"Dr. Boswell, you won't believe this!"

"Amanda, perfect timing! I was wondering if you would show up late, but your just in ti-"

The male intern cut in. "Yeah, yeah...Amanda, what do you have there?"

Amanda placed the results on the counter in front of them. They were detailed in a special experiment, with a bunch of things about viruses, DNA, and other things. Dr. Boswell looked over a few of them, and he turned to the male intern. "Hey, Bruno, if you want to be involved, come look at this."

Bruno halfheartedly walked over to the table where Amanda and Dr. Boswell were hunched over. He peered at the documents that Amanda had brought, and he raised his eyebrows unamused while Amanda and Dr. Boswell were astonished.

Dr. Boswell had been working on a cure for rabies after his brother had died from it in 1972. It looked like a simple influenza infection at first, but the way the delirium and agitation affected him and eventually killed him haunted the doctor forever, solidifying his mission. He was a microbiologist, and the two interns that he had hired were both zoologists in training, one of them had a passion for animals and the other seemed to want to be anywhere else except the lab.

The papers were covered in equations, notes, and post-it slips detailing even more equations and notes. Strangely enough, photos of wolves were also attached to the But their results seemed to dazzle the two of them.

"Amanda, this is incredible. You might have just made it work!"

"It's make it or break it, doc!"

Bruno rolled his eyes at their ecstatic behavior. "Guys, can you please explain what's going on? I can't care if I don't know, and I most likely won't care anyway..."

Amanda turned to Bruno with an annoyed look. "Have some respect! Dr, Boswell's been at this for years, at least act like you care."

"Calm down, Amanda," Dr. Boswell politely scolded her. "It's okay, he's not as bad as other people I've worked with. Sorry, Bruno."

"Tch, whatever..."

"Amanda, will you please explain to Bruno what you have found?"

Amanda cleared her throat and pinned out several things in the document.

"So, you know how rabies can affect people from things like animal bites?"

Bruno lifted his eyebrows up and down in acknowledgment. Amanda continued with, "So, certain animals that can get rabies are dogs, sometimes rats, raccoons, foxes, tigers, cats, uh...groundhogs..."

Bruno shushed her. "We get it. Animals and rabies, just get to the point."

"WHAT THE POINT is is that there is an animal that very rarely get such a disease, almost to the point where they're immune. And that is wolves." Amanda rose her voice at the start, not taking too kindly at being interrupted.

"So? They can't get it. Good for them." Amanda just shoved the documents in his arms. "Fine, if you don't want me to tell you, just read it."

"Amanda!" Dr. Boswell exclaimed in a calm yet reprimanding voice. "Give him time, please. Different strokes for different folks, right?"

Amanda sighed. "Yea, I guess so..." She looked at Bruno, who surprisingly got more and more surprised as he read the pages. He then looked up at Amanda.

"So you're telling me if we infuse DNA from wolves with the formula that Doc here already created, we can make ourselves immune and even cure the disease?!"

Dr. Boswell gave a heartily laugh and put his shoulder on Bruno's. "Attaboy! I knew you would catch up to us eventually!"

"HA! This is straight out of a goddamn sci-fi movie!" He looked to Amanda, who was thrown off by his newfound interest. "This is gonna be awesome! We're gonna be heroes!"

All she could do was smile back. "Come on, let's test it out then. The future is now, Dr. Bruno!" She playfully nudged Bruno's shoulder.

The two walked and talked down the corridor to the testing facility as Dr. Boswell strolled ahead of them.

"I could be exaggerating, but friendships start too fast in this generation, heh..." he told himself.

//////

"Just a few more seconds...it's up!" Charlie yelled out to Vaggie from her laptop. Dressed in her favorite black slacks and white dress shirt with suspenders. Her eyes were almost doe-like, the irises jet black and her blonde hair in a very loose ponytail. She had just finished releasing the announcement on the SGU official blog. She had been working on it all night in her dorm, to the point where her girlfriend had to make her fall asleep and promise that she would save up for anti blue light glasses. Vaggie walked over to Charlie and peered at the screen, dressed in a casual dress with gray and pink stockings. Vaggie had beautiful brown skin and darker brown hair to match, with grey melanin-deprived eyes.

"Oh, you got it posted! That's great, hun! Now we just need to get to Niffty's place and finish up the rest, right?"

"Yup! Oh, this is gonna be great!"

Charlie had taken part of a fundraiser for the nearby children's hospital that was being renovated to add a large playground area for the kids to play in. The school's funding, mixed with some local businesses were able to bring about some change, but the support was launched when a local café offered some of it's money as well. And that place happened to be owned by a good friend of hers.

Charlie tugged at Vaggie's wrist, motioning to the door. "You have everything ready, right?"

"Yeah, I guess...AY DIOS MIO, WAIT UP, CHARLIE!"

Charlie had ran out and Vaggie, who wasn't as fast (or as tall, just don't mention it), had a hard time following her. They ran through the carpeted halls of the dorms, as Vaggie bumped into about 3 people while Charlie dodged with ease. The two finally reached the elevator, and Charlie spammed the down button. Vaggie had to tap her wrist to make her stop.

Vaggie huffed and puffed, energy completely drained. "Charlie,I....I understand....your enthusiasm...but don't....do that when...I need to follow you..."

Charlie gave a sheepish look. "Sorry, it's just that I'm really excited and all! I'll go slower next time when I'm with you, okay?"

Vaggie sighed. "And I'm supposed to be naturally athletic. Alright, hun, let's head to Niffty's."

//////

Charlie and Vaggie walked through the college town to reach the parking lot. The buildings were made of well put together red bricks, with white on the corners. The place even had its own clock tower, giving it an old-timey feeling. The streets were paved with brick as well, which were gray rather than red. Benches and antique-like street lamps covered the path as well. But the most intriguing part about the place were the students that populated it. Vaggie remembered the one sentence that she had heard during orientation to the establishments of the university.

_Here at the Stolas Gaines Institution, we remain focused on the diversity of our students!_

No doubt about that. As the girls walked down the main strip, you had cheerleaders chatting as they went to the field, the band kids bringing their instruments to the music department, students working in the park area, and a small group of students that were dancing to a drill rap song. The small crowd belted the lyrics as they jumped and danced. Vaggie rolled her eyes, there were better songs in her opinion.

Charlie got to her car, a 2018 Ford Focus, and the two girls got in. She pressed the keyless button to start the car, and the engine whirred to life. Having rich parents obviously got her a chance for a nicer car, but Charlie was proud of herself for buying one with her own money.

"The Niffty Café, here we come!"

//////

Penkurst was a nice neighborhood. In the summer, especially. The grass was green, trees full of leaves, clean sidewalks, and houses that looked nothing short of welcoming.Charlie and Vaggie drove through the neighborhood, homes blurring past their vision. As they continued down the road, Charlie began to talk.

"The Hazbins are still having a movie night at Al's on Thursday, right?"

Right. The Hazbins were Charlie and Vaggie's small circle of friends. Them, Angel, Husk, Alastor, and Niffty. Vaggie remembered that Alastor had recommended movie night at his place, but his lack of a TV made it hard. That was until Charlie brought up that she had a personal projector on her and could bring it over, and that solidified the location. Vaggie simply wondered why Charlie's parents bought such a thing when movie theaters existed. Then again, they were rich.

"Oh, yeah. Angel said he might come as well when he comes back from counseling."

"Speaking of, how is Angel? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, last time I saw him, he was with Husk. Wouldn't shut up about something Al said, probably had to do with him accidentally saying something flirty or shit, I don't know."

"Well, at least he has time to come with us. Isn't it his turn to pick?"

"Yeah, least I think so."

The car was silent for a bit after that. Charlie turned onto the main road, where the town's many businesses thrived. A pizza parlor, a unisex barbershop and salon, a music store, among many other places. This was known to be the heart of Penkurst, where most of the community thrived. Many of the establishments also got support from the neighborhood as well. As the car neared it's destination, Vaggie spoke.

"So, do you think we'll get enough money for the playground, Charlie? I don't mean to sound doubtful, I'm just wondering," Vaggie asked.

Charlie smiled as she kept her eyes on the road, taking one quick glance at Vaggie. "Oh, no worries! I think that it'll be a success, no doubts about that! Plus, who doesn't love children, right?" Charlie gave a small laugh. Funny how Vaggie isn't good with children, though. The last time she babysat was the last time the parents let her near the kid. It wasn't her fault she didn't get told to hide the matches. Vaggie swore as the future let on, offspring would just get worse.

Vaggie scoffed. "Haha, very funny, hun. We're here anyway."

Charlie turned into the parking lot next to a coffee shop named "The Niffty Café." The logo looked like it was rushing, and a small silhouette of a one-eyed girl running with a coffee cup in her hand was on the right. The girls got out of the car, Charlie bringing her laptop, and headed inside.

The cafe was a nice place. The walls were a warm yellow with red polka dots, and brown chairs were placed at tables. Behind the counter were coffee machines and other materials used to run the joint. And of course, you had the owner, Nicole Sato. Known to her friends as Niffty, she wore a red shirt with the café's logo on it and blue jeans. She had russet colored hair that covered one of her green eyes. She beamed at a customer who bought a latte. "Thank you for coming!"

Vaggie waved towards the entrance and Niffty's uncovered eye found them. She waved them over to behind the counter and asked one of her other employees to take control as she went into the main office that was behind the kitchen. As they sat down, Niffty started them off.

"Hey guys, Charlie, Vaggie, how's it going? You guys came here for the fundraiser right? I got the money all set up in a separate account an-" Niffty spoke in rapid fire with absolutely no stutter in her sentence. It was an inside joke among them that the café's mascot was a cartoon manifestation of Niffty. Vaggie attempted to calm her down. "Alright Niffty, great, yes, and let Charlie ask the questions first, please?" Niffty nodded and sat down.

Charlie opened a tab on her laptop, turning it around for Niffty's view. It was the digital flyer that Charlie had created, with a photo of what the playground would look like after it was built. The details of joining the fundraiser were also listed below, and the color palette of the letters matched perfectly.

"It's looks amazing, Charlie! I already have the private account set up, so I should be good to go!"

"Okay, great! Thank you so much for helping the cause!" Charlie reached over the table and gave Niffty a hug, who returned it. Vague rolled her eyes at the display, thinking it was unnecessary, but still happy nonetheless. She spoke up again. "So, Niffty, are you available to go to Al's for movie night on Thurs-"

Niffty, as quick as she is already, was quick to answer. "Sure, it's just I may be a bit late 'cause I have to pick up Husk and he's the only one that really trusts me around when he's...you know..." she mimicked someone drinking.

Charlie looked down a bit. "Oh, right. Well, we have to go, we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye! I also have your orders out on the counter, don't worry about paying!"

Vaggie shared a 'thanks' as she and Charlie picked up their coffee's, Vaggie's an iced coffee and Charlie's a cappuccino. Charlie put a peck on Vaggie's cheek as she continued to ramble on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not in college yet, I don't think I'd do so hot writing about it. I may need advice.
> 
> Go read Screams from Hell by TrueKindaLove19! A banger AU horror fic for Hazbin Hotel based off of the film Scream that he created (he also inspired this story as well to some extent.) Give my boy True some love!
> 
> Screams from Hell by TrueKindaLove19: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500437?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments so far.


	2. PICK ME UP

"Just promise me that you'll take my words into consideration, okay? You know I'm always here for you."

"Yeah, whateva'. See ya' sometime, Ms. Tilla."

Angel got up and slung his bag over his exposed shoulder. He walked down the corridor where the counselor's office was located, dressed in a loose light pink sweater, black shorts and knee high Chuck Taylors that matched them. His blonde hair was swept to the side, his blue eyes focused on the exit as his walking speed quickened. As he exited the building, someone was waiting for him there.

"BOO!"

"Gaaah! Stop dat, Cherri! Your fucking eye, goddamnit!"

Cherri was the definition of 'ROFL' right now. She was on the floor laugh crying her eye out. The reason why Angel was so scared was the fact that her right eye was burned off back when she was younger, leaving only a darkened patch of skin and one working blue eye.

It was usually covered by her excessively large hair, blonde with faded cherry red right at the bottom. She wore her usual outfit, her red shirt ripped in several places with a scope design on her left breast. A red garden vine pattern was tattooed on her right arm as well. Her pants were ripped and she had red boots that were scuffed up pretty bad; most would assume she was short on funds, but it was really just her style.

Angel, on the other hand, was not laughing. "Can ya please stop scarin' me with your eye? Shit, not everyone thinks it makes ya a legend from down unda'."

"But come on, Angie!" She said while still laughing. "You can't tell me it's not funny how I get your every time?"

Angel walked away from her but she only followed. He rolled his eyes and put an arm around her. "I fuckin' hate ya. You're lucky you're my best friend, I woulda socked ya.."

As they walked down the field towards the parking lot, a police siren wailed twice. Angel turned his head towards his left.

"Arackniss is here, I gotta go. Bye, Cherri!"

Cherri yelled, "Bye, bitch! Watch for coppers!" Perfectly aware that Angel's brother is a cop.

Angel opened the door to the cop car and sat next to his brother, Marcello. He had brown hair in a similar hairstyle to Angel's. "Hey, Anthony. Ya' mind tellin' me how was the session?" He was one of the only people who called him by his real name.

Angel didn't look at him. He just put an elbow on the door and looked out. "None of ya' fuckin' business, that's how it was."

Marcello sighed. "I'm not asking you ta spill shit or anything, I'm just wonderin' how it was. Jeez..."

The brothers stayed silent for a few minutes until Angel's phone rang. The ringtone, in Marcello's opinion, was pretty annoying, but Angel loved it nonetheless. He picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Hey, Alastor! How's my best boy doing?"

" _I thought Husk was your 'best boy'. Also, may you please quit the flirting with me? Neither of us are your boyfriend._ "

Angel did in exaggerated "hmmm", even going as far as scratching his chin, aware that Alastor couldn't see him. "No."

" _Ha ha._ _You see, Angel, I was wondering if your brother could pick me up at the library next to Franklin Park. Husk is here too and needs a ride to the dorms._ "

"Funny ya' say that, Al. I'm heading home FROM the dorms, because I'd ratha' spend my time at literally everywhere else." Angel scoffed after that statement.

Alastor laughed on the other side of the phone. " _You're such a character, Angel. Is your brother there?_ "

"Yeah, Arackniss is here." Angel put the phone on speaker and held a hand towards Marcello.

"Stop calling me that, Anthony. Hello, Mr. Lacroix?"

" _You can call me Alastor, officer._ "

"Okay then. You're at the park, right? How's about I drop Anthony off at-"

Angel gritted his teeth and whispered to Marcello. "Nissy, it's Angel in front of my friends..."

"Sorry, ANGEL," Marcello continued. "I can drop him off at my house and then I can pick you and, who's the other guy?"

In the background, they heard a gruff, " _It's Oliver to ya'._ "

"Alright, I can pick ya' and, er, Oliver after I drop Angel at the house, is that good?"

" _Crystal clear, right, Husker?_ "

" _Whatever, he better not be long._ "

Angel turned off speaker mode and put it back to his ear. "So, before I go, ya' still doin' the movie, right? Ya' betta' not pick some shitty 20's romance flick again."

" _It's your turn, and I believe that they're very stellar! You know I have a thing for vintage films! Also, Charlie enjoyed it!_ "

"Oh, it's my turn?!" Angel almost screamed into the phone, making Marcello wince. "Jennifer's Body it is! Bye, baby!" Angel hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of rose gold Beats, putting them on his head and turning on Spotify. He stayed like that for the rest of the ride.

When Marcello got to the house, he passed Angel's house keys to him, who snagged them without a word. He then walked to the front door and got inside, all of that taking 7 seconds.

_I wonder what that counselor's telling him. Not my right to know, though. He should tell me first._

//////

Alastor read the book he checked out on the bench next to the library. His skin was a warm ivory and he had a nice reddish comb over for his hair. Over his white dress shirt he wore his favorite red cable knit sweater that was made for him. He wore beige trousers and his brown eyes were assisted by burgundy Ray-Ban glasses. The only thing that contrasted his look was a pair of brown slip-on Vans. Next to him was the one that wasn't on the call: Oliver.

His closest friends called him Husk. Only his closest friends, if you would ever consider them friends from a glance. His skin was a fair caucasian, his hair was rough, black and messy, with thick sideburns, and his eyes were a deep brown. He wore a simple leather jacket and a black shirt with a king playing card on it. He had slim cargo pants and wore working boots, which was strange to some people. He took a sip out of his flask.

"When is that fucker gonna show up?"

Alastor turned to Husk, feigning surprise. "Husk! You shouldn't refer to law enforcement like that! They're the ones who protect us. Have some respect!"

Husk took another sip out of his flask. "Like the respect you have for my personal space right now?" Alastor was cooped up right next to him.

"Oh, my apologies, Husker."

"Stop calling me Husker."

"Oh, you know I mean it all in good will." After he said that, Marcello's car pulled up. "Look, he's here! Let's go, Husk!"

"Fucking finally..."

//////

Unlike with Angel, the car was filled with conversation. Mainly in between Marcello and Alastor, but it was there nonetheless.

"So, how's school been for ya?"

"Oh, it's been splendid! I currently started taking culinary classes and I began studying radio broadcasting! I'm also part of the school podcast team, so that's a start."

Marcello nodded his head. "Impressive. I do like myself a few radio shows, specifically in the car."

"My dream is to start my own podcast series myself! I don't know what to call it, though, I think the 'Alastor Lacroix Radio Show' is too barebones, don't you think so too?"

"There are a few with names like that that are popular. You ever heard of Joe Rogan?"

"I believe so, doesn't he have a show called the Joe Rogan Experience?"

"Yup, it's pretty popular an-" Marcello cut himself off and saw that Husk was looking out the window, tuning out everything that they were saying. A smile formed on his lips.

"Hey, Oliver, how's it holdin'?" Silence. "Doin' any sports? Anth- I mean, Angel's told me you got yaself a 'nice, strong body'. His words, not mine. Ya play basketball? Football?"

Husk spoke up after hearing Angel's name. "That pink disease won't shut up, will he?"

Alastor tapped him on the shoulder. "Be nice, Husk! Yes, Angel can be a bit obnoxious, but he's our friend nonetheless."

 _Obnoxious is fuckin' right_ , Marcello though. "By the way, what's with the nicknames, if you don't mind tellin' me?"

Alastor piped up, but Husk grunted. making him stop. "I'd rather not say. Friend's thing, I guess."

Once they reached the college, Marcello got out of the car and let the two students out (police cars are built in a way the passengers doors have no handles inside).

Alastor left with a "Thank you, officer!" while Husk just grunted. Marcello gave one last look at Husk, though.

Did he see that flask somewhere?

//////

"It's almost done sterilizing! We just need to up the heat a little bit more."

"Got it, we have to freeze it at 2˚Celsius, right? I'm not familiar with Celsius, I just know Fahrenheit."

Dr. Boswell observed both Amanda and Bruno as they finished creating the vaccine. He was usually a slow man for his age, but he felt like almost jumping for joy if the project was brought to fruition. The awards, the accolades...no, that doesn't matter, imagine the people that'll be saved from this!

"You two are doing absolutely splendid! In order to finish the process, I need to get someone else, hold on." Dr. Boswell walked up to an intercom on the wall. "Professor David, will you please come down to Lab 63?"

Once the chemical finished, an African-American man in about his 40's came down to the lab. He was bald with a small goatee. "You called, doctor?"

"Yes, our trainees are almost done with the vaccine." Bruno put a thumbs up as he transferred the final formula to the rack. "It's done, doc. Let's get it." He laughed to himself, and Amanda rubbed his shoulders in a friendly manner. "Look at you, Mr. Science Man!" Bruno blushed and mouthed 'make her stop' to Dr. Boswell, who chuckled.

David put the vaccines in the freezer, setting them to 8˚ Celsius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vision Cherri with a thick Australian accent.
> 
> What do you think Angel's listening to on his headphones?
> 
> If I was in his position, it's some good ol' Lil Uzi Vert - 20 Min  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnFa4Mq5PAM
> 
> Speaking of Lil Uzi Vert, I CAN'T BELIEVE I SLEPT THE FREAK ON ETERNAL ATAKE. IT'S FYEEEEEEEEE. LO MEIN AND HOMECOMING THE BEST SONGS.
> 
> Also, here's a dope site I found, a list of police radio codes.  
> https://web.stanford.edu/~reneeb/bill/n.radio.code.html
> 
> And police slang.  
> https://www.phoenix.gov/policesite/Documents/Police%20Terminology%20for%20Website.pdf
> 
> Sorry if this is short. Trying not to reveal too much, already have a lot for this story in mind.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments.


	3. ROLL CALL

The bell tower in the plaza chimed twice. First class of the day.

Everyone piled into the lab, for their first class was biology. It was any normal day, really. Charlie sat next to Vaggie, Cherri was fooling around in the back, Angel was flirting with yet another sophomore, Alastor sat like the good boy he was, and, well, yeah. It was any normal day.

The class would still be in conversation when the teacher walked in. Professor Arthur Pentious. He began to put his long hair into a slick black ponytail, and he wore a white collared shirt and dress shoes. A lot of people thought he dressed too much for a biology class, but it looked simple enough.

"Good morning, class! I hope your weekends were extravagant!" His British accent was strong in his voice.

"Oh, they were 'extravagant' all right. I lit more fireworks than I could remember!" Cherri called out, her Aussie tongue also very much present.

"Australia was founded as a penal colony, so I'm not surprised. But you learned that in history class, and I could bet that you have a lot of history with explosives." Several people laughed and everyone looked at Cherri, who just blew at the hair that concealed her absent eye.

Then attendance began. Pentious's classes was one of those that still took attendance. He began counting as people called out in response to their name.

"Alastor Lacroix?"/"Present."

"Anthony Regio?"/"Hiii..." He giggled.

"*sigh* Baxter Jennings?"/"Here." Small snickers were heard in the crowd, with Baxter turning around trying to find the source.

"Benjamin Vesper?"/"Yo."

"Here or present, please. Camila Rodriguez?"/"Wassup?"

"Good enough. Charlotte Magne?"/"Present!"

"I love your enthusiasm! Cheyrl Walker?"/"Sup, edgelord!"

"Again with the nicknames, please? Helsa von Eldritch?"/"I'm present as always, Professor." Charlie scoffed.

"Lunette Reynolds?" Typing was heard, and he looked over to see Loona, who was on her phone. "You've gotten as far as belly shirts, don't let me confiscate your phone. This is a college for crying out loud, I shouldn't have to!"

"Whatever." After that response, Pentious pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's just...continue. Madelyn Marshall?"/"Present!"

"Maximillian Schmidt?"/"Here, sir. That's tight, Millie, stop hugging me, he just called my name..."

"Yes, Madelyn, please respect your boyfriend's boundaries. You two can have your lovely time elsewhere. Octavia Gaines?"/"Here, just hurry up."

"Seviathan von Eldritch?"/"You mind putting my name next to my sisters so that this goes faster?" Seviathan combed a hand through his frosted green tips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand that. It's here or present."

Seviathan scowled and slumped in his chair. "Here."

"Good. Vagatha Perez?"/"Here."

"Valencio Ramirez?"/"It's Valentino, Mr. Pentious." Valentino had his arms around two girls who sat next to him. "I'm over here."

Pentious sighed again. "Dia Roy?"/"Here."

"Summer Roy?"/"Present, mister." Another giggle.

"And, finally, Velvet Yang Zhou?"/"Over here! Me! Me!" Velvet waved her arms wildly, despite sitting in the front row.

"Look at you, eager to learn. Great! Well, that's roll call. Let's begin, shall we?"

The room looked like your average science class. The black countered tables, the materials in cabinets and on certain tables around the edge of the room, and even sinks were implanted as well. There was a model of a snake in the back room, which was Pentious's favorite animal. On his desk, he had his work folders, binders, some materials, and two bobbleheads of anthropomorphic eggs wearing suits and a top hat, which he would flick occasionally.

As Pentious went through his lecture, Charlie whispered to Vaggie.

"Do you think that Ms. Mayberry will ask him out this time?"

"I dunno, I'm not one for gossip. No derrames el chisme, please."

Charlie, who could slightly understand, turned her focus back to Pentious.

Cherri was spitballing the egg bobbleheads, and the professor took notice. "Don't touch my egg bobbleheads! They're collectables, and are you seriously using paper and a straw? Anyway, you all should know the iconic phrase that 'mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell' which has also resurfaced online as a joke..." 

Cherri just snickered and threw the small materials in the bin. But they all sighed when Mr. Pentious showed a random Vine that involved the mitochondria phrase.

"I think he should stop trying to be younger again, next thing you know that hairline's gone..." whispered Benjamin.

Baxter, who was sitting next to her, defended the teacher. He whispered back, "A-At least he's trying!"

"Of course you would say that, pet." Baxter just folded his arms and fumed silently.

Valentino eyed Angel, who was watching the lecture and taking notes. "Always trying to look like a good kid, everyone knows you're a slut..."

Millie overheard that and tried to have a silent attack on him, but Moxxie held her back. "Please, Millie, stop..."

"But Moxxie, he called him a slut!"

"Millie, everyone's looking at you."

He was right though. Everyone was looking at her, except for Valentino, who was still focused on Dia and Summer.

Even Pentious was looking at him. "Okay, is everyone done acting up now? You all are in college, I think that's enough." Pentious then took a look at his watch, and then he smiled. "Oh well, it's the end of class. All of you have a good..."

He was interrupted by the rustling of people packing up.

"....day. *sigh*"

As everyone left, it was Baxter who walked up to him. He had black, gel-treated hair that was and he was wearing a blue collared shirt with a bowtie, had small navy glasses, and basically a similar outfit to the professor. "Same time at 3:30, right?"

Pentious nodded his head and smiled. "A punctual student you are, Baxter."

//////

Moxxie and Millie walked towards the music department, where Ms. Atkinson's room was. Moxxie was your average white-skinned boy, wearing a black turtleneck sweater with khaki pants and black and red shoes, his platinum blonde hair glistening when the sun hit it. Trailing right behind him was Millie, with dark brown skin and black chin length hair. She wore small loafers and wore ripped black jeans with black overalls over her shirt. They ran into Charlie, who was also heading the same place.

"Oh, hey Max! Hey Millie!"

"Hey, Charlie..." he said shyly, as Millie had put her arms around him. "So, uh...do you think Mrs. Atkinson's back from her break?"

"I would hope so," Charlie said with a frown. "The anniversary of the death of one's husband would take a lot to get over."

"That's true," Millie said. "A reminda' that ah'll nevah let anythang touch mah Moxxie!" She hugged Moxxie tighter.

"Christ, Millie, your arms are like boulders..."

Charlie tapped Millie on the shoulder. "Were here, anyway. Don't you have another class that's not music?"

Millie slumped her shoulders, fake sadness taking over her face. She would go back to her normal self in the blink of an eye. "Y'all right...tell ya' Mom ah said hi, Charlie! See ya, Moxxie!"

Charlie and Moxxie continued chatting as they walked in.

//////

"Why won't ya take biology wit' me, Husk?" Angel was sitting in the principal's office, waiting for Cherri.

Husk was irritated. "Because for the last time, I don't like science. It's all just a bunch of bullshit you don't need to learn."

Angel leaned toward him, which he leaned away in response. "But c'mon...we only have one class together. And culinary class is boring when you won't be my partner."

"You're probably going to put some kinda love potion in there to make me fall in love with you."

Angel gasped. "I'm not that evil! You know who is? Baxta! He prolly has a bunch of experiments where he sleeps. I could bet..." Angel got really close to Husk's face. "He gets OFF to it."

Husk got up and just left. He just couldn't deal with it anymore. Angel sighed, and decided to wait outside.

It was a bad decision, though, because a sharp sting zipped through his ass.

"AH, WHAT DA' FUCK?"

It was Valentino. He had slightly tanned skin with a buzzcut. He had a red jacket on and under it was a black men's shirt with a female corset design on it. He work leather jeans with a designer belt and had designer sneakers on as well. He always made fun of Angel because of his preference.

Next to him was Vox, or that's what most people called him because his uncle owned a huge phone company called "Voxtech." He had a black and blue hoodie on and a red shirt underneath and was scrolling through social media on his phone. Next to him was Velvet, a girl with wild brown pink-dyed bushy pigtails and a dress that screamed 'I want some fucking attention so look at me, asshole." She was eyeing what Vox was looking at, and both were unaware to Valentino's inappropriate move.

"Oh, hey, Angelcakes. I thought you was one of the Roy's." Man, he hated that name.

"You slapped me on da fuckin' ass." The word 'ass' came with verbal venom. Valentino just scoffed. "So? You'd like it by some other guy, wouldn't you?"

"Leave me alone, you creep..."

As Angel walked away, Valentino yelled out, "If you ever lose it, use a condom, sweetheart!" Angel walked faster. Cherri's gonna have to find him first.

//////

Ms. Olivia Mayberry sat in her classroom, looking through student submissions her laptop. Octavia sat at one of the desks availible, reading "The Grapes of Wrath", the book Ms. Mayberry had assigned for the class. She was dressed in her usual pink and pale yellow star shirt, worn under a black shrug. A beanie with a princess crown design was on top. Ms. Mayberry pushed up her red glasses and noticed Vaggie standing in the doorway.

"Um, sorry if I'm interrupting anything, Ms. Mayberry. Is it okay if I stay here until next period?"

"Oh?" She closed her binder. "Of, course, honey, I'll be teaching here in the next one, anyway."

The two stayed silent until Vaggie asked a question silently. "Have you asked out Mr. Pentious out yet?"

Ms. Mayberry let out a sigh. "No, every time I see him, I just get so nervous. I want him to be able to be comfortable around me, you know, get to know me...I mean, he know's me, but, like, he doesn't _know_ me, you get what I'm saying?"

Octavia nodded. "I understand. You should be able to take it slow and let his feelings show if he has any. If only my mom was like that..."

"Your mom? What about her?" Ms. Mayberry gave a concerned look. Octavia just pulled her beanie over her eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it." As the two sat their, a voice slowly came into hearing vicinity. "Shut up, limp-dick." Loona turned the corner, her hair half-shaved and the leftover half dyed silver. She wore her favorite navy crop-top and her shorts with a moon logo on them. You would think that her eyes were red, but they were just a violent hazel. Octavia cringed at the profanity.

"Loona, can you please not be profane around other teachers? You're kind of embarrassing me..." She showed it through a slight blush, too.

Loona put her phone in her pocket, "So? The teacher's most likely don't-" She realized that the teacher in question was Ms. Mayberry. "Oh, uh, shit! I mean, crap! Sorry, Miss!"

Ms. Mayberry just laughed lightly. "It's okay, Loona. We all slip, you know? Who's 'limp-dick', by the way?" She got the reaction she was looking for, a gasp from both girls. "Don't tell anyone I said that." Vaggie covered her mouth to contain a yelp, and Loona started laughing, gasping for air as if she was drowning. "Wait, did you seriously say my nickmane for Moxxie?! Oh, that's amazing. Ms. Mayberry just cursed, isn't that something?" Octavia just shrugged, her shoulders rocked lightly by a little bit of laughter. "I guess so, heh."

"But why would you call Moxxie that?"

"You don't know half of the things we call each other."

"Oh. Best friends thing?"

"Yeah."

The bell chimed for the next class. Octavia got up as Loona sat down. "Bye, Ms. Mayberry!"

"Have a good rest of your day!" The teacher looked to Vaggie, to whom she gave a look of worry.

Vaggie only gave her a sympathetic shrug. It wasn't her relationship.

//////

The music class looked pretty cool. It was because it took place in the concert hall of the Institution. Stairs led up to the back like a choir would stand on, instruments were displayed everywhere, and even those conductor stands were there as well. The walls were painted black as well as the floor, because flood lights shone bright towards a stage.

Gathered there were the students. Charlie and Moxxie were simply chatting, Octavia sat in the corner of the stage, and Dia and Summer were also there, arguing silently over who was Valentino's. Everyone else was alright.

Well, except for Helsa. She had black eyes with long hair that flowed down to her tailbone. She, like her brother, had highlights in her hair, albeit white instead of green. She wore a bright green leather jacket and Balenciaga boots with a same brand bag to match. Camila, who would rather be called "Crymini", followed her. Let's just settle her look with Hispanic punk-rocker. And people called Professor Pentious over the top.

"Hey, Char-char! What's goin' on, bitch?" Moxxie witnessed Charlie's face go sour. She clapped her hands together and turned around. "Helsa."

"So, how's your hoe of a girlfriend?" Crymini put in her two cents. "You know that Seviathan is si-"

Helsa, through gritted teeth, quieted her. "Shut, the fuck, up, Cammy. Anyway, you know that Seviathan is single, right?" Crymini crossed her arms.

Moxxie decided to get in the way. "Ms. Eldritch, if you don't mind me, that wasn't nice of you at all. Get your pompous self away from Charlie and end it here. Also, Vaggie is not a hoe."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to call your's a hoe, then. So desperate, isn't she?" Moxxie was usually calm. This was not the usual. "Why you little..." Charlie held him back. Helsa backed up a little too, although she wasn't scared at all. "Huh! So you're the type who thinks hitting women is okay?"

Moxxie came back with, "I believe in gender equality!" That's when she walked in.

"Ahem. I think we need to settle down. This isn't a pigsty, it's a classroom." The whole room turned to see the counselor, Tilla Reynolds. She was dressed in a simple professional outfit."As you see, Mrs. Atkinson is still on her break, so I'll be here to monitor you guys for the free period. I shouldn't have to, but clearly you guys are acting like this is high school."

Moxxie walked over to the stairs and got his laptop out, still irritated from what Helsa said. Charlie follwed him, and Helsa and Crymini headed their directions. Alastor walked in.

"What did I miss?"

The sound of chairs creaking was ever present when what felt like a hundred gazes fell on him.

"Oh."

//////

Alastor dialed his phone and waited in the cafeteria. Across from him was Husk, Charlie and Vaggie, and next to him was Angel. He had brought his own lunch, a large salad with water and a chicken sandwich. As the dial ended, his mother picked up the phone.

"'Hello, my sweet boy!"

"Hi, mama." Alastor sounded like a whole other person when talking to his mother. Even when Vaggie spoke Spanish, she still sounded like herself.

"How's you doing over there?"

"I'm doing just fine, I'm with my friends."

Reverting to his normal voice, he turned the phone on speaker and put it in the direction of the other five. "Say hi, everyone!"

They all greeted Alastor's mom. Charlie gave her cheery 'hello', Vaggie said 'hi', Husk settled with 'hello, ma'am' and Angel even went and said 'hi, ma.'" Alastor laughed.

"Oh, they just sound wonderful! I would love to meet them someday!" A sound was heard in the background. "Well, I gotta go sweetheart! These cake orders won't bake themselves. Bye, darling!"

"Bye mother!" He hung up. As he continued eating, Angel spoke up. "Why don't you talk ta' me like dat?"

"Because I want to eat." Alastor was hungry, he really just wanted to eat. Angel did a fake rubbing-his-eyes motion and went back to eating his food. Charlie had another, more appropriate question. "Your mom owns a bakery?"

All those feeling about being hungry were dismissed. "Yes! It's called the 'Eclaire' and it's down in Louisiana where she is! I used to help her out as an unofficial employee, with a different, motherly kind of pay, and she's been going at it for 17 years! I would love for you guys to come down there and meet her, maybe even trying something she's made, because oh boy, have I learned so much from her. Mother knows best, am I right?"

Vaggie just kept eating her food. "Vaggie, I'm not getting anything from you."

"Do I have to talk?"

"No, but it would be nice to at least acknowledge what I just said."

"And you told Angel you just wanted to eat. Lord have mercy, why are you so confusing?!"

Charlie put her arms across the table. "Guys, guys, settle down! We all have what we want to eat and let's just chow down, okay? We're all hungry here."

"Not me." Husk's voice entered the fray as he took a sip from his flask. He wasn't allowed to have it in the cafeteria, but he had it nonetheless.

"C'mon, Husky," Angel said. "I think ya' need somethin' in ya' system so that you can be big and strong just like I fantasize you ta' be."

"Can you not talk about your fantasies at the table? I'd rather talk about blowing shit up." Cherri jumped into the booth, being the last person to fill it up.

"Hey, Angie! Where the fuck were you? I was waiting in the office all day because edgelord ratted me out with the fireworks!"

"Sorry, had'ta leave after I ran into someone." Angel bit into his sub again, his demeanor switched.

"Val, again, huh?" Vaggie tried to be empathetic, but it didn't work.

"I don't know how many times I gotta say dis. None of ya' fuckin' business."

"I was just trying to be helpful. Ugh, I'm done anyway. See you guys later."

Vaggie got up and stormed off after discarding her tray. As Cherri chatted with Angel, who stayed uncharacteristically silent, Charlie wondered what was going on that prompted him to stay that way.

Did Val touch him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is that get-to-know-the-students type of chapter, which I feel like I'm pretty bad at. It's also kind of a filler, because I really want to make this plot worth reading.
> 
> I don't know how to type the Cajun accent for Alastor and his mom without sounding disrespectful, so I just put in the fact that he talks with it. I have Angel's accent and Millie's accent.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments. Feedback would REALLY help too.


End file.
